Missing in Fiore
by Sareliz the Nobody
Summary: Sarah finds herself in Fiore. Seeing that Lucy's not there, she finds a way to get her back.
1. Zeref and Sarah

**Zeref and Sarah**

 **Sarah stood in the house of Lucy Heartfilia with Natsu, who had let himself in and was wondering where Lucy was.**

"Shouldn't you be at Lucy's house?" **asked Sarah as if Lucy had moved into a new house.**

"Yeah but I can't find where she lives now. I only remember the directions to get to this house." **answered Natsu truthfully.**

 **Sarah had a weird feeling that she took Lucy's place in the story, but ignored it.**

 **Natsu didn't leave.** **Instead he sat down in a chair with his feet up on the coffee table.**

"I still remember all the amazing days we hung out together in this room." **said Natsu, reminiscing.**

 **The weird feeling kept bugging Sarah till she found herself searching the room for something that belonged to Lucy.**

 **Natsu watched her with interest, getting up to help her search.**

 **She finally found what she was looking for: Lucy Heartfilia's stellar spirit keys.**

"What's Lucy's keys doing in your house?" **asked Natsu.**

"I think Lucy has been replaced by me. I've taken Lucy's place." **answered Sarah.**

"If you've taken Lucy's place, I wouldn't have all these memories of her." **said Natsu with a laugh.**

"Let's go find her. If we can't, then what I said before is true." **said Sarah, heading out the door.**

 **Sarah and Natsu looked everywhere for Lucy, but couldn't find her.** **Whenever they asked someone in town, they were always pointed toward Lucy's house that Sarah now occupied.**

 **They walked back to the house and started brainstorming reasons someone would want Lucy replaced but have everyone still remember her.**

"Maybe it has to do with Eclipse. Someone went back in time and traded Lucy for you." **suggested Natsu.**

"Yeah, but it might have something to do with the Black Wizard, Zeref." **said Sarah, believing that it might truly be Zeref's fault.**

 **At the thought of Zeref, the Black Wizard appears before them.**

"What did you do to Lucy?" **accused Natsu.**

"Where's Lucy?" **asked Sarah.**

"Since you're so persistent on accusing me of something I didn't do, no I didn't do anything to Lucy nor do I know where she is." **said Zeref.**

"Then why do I have her keys?" **asked Sarah.**

"'Her' keys? Those are your keys, Sarah." **replied Zeref.**

 **Sarah held out the bag that held the keys.** **She picked one out and held it out in front of her like she was going to unlock something.**

"If the gate opens, Zeref is telling the truth. Open, gate of the clock! Horologium!" **said Sarah.**

 **The sound of something unlocking was heard and the clock face called Horologium appeared.** **Sarah stood shocked.**

"Is something the matter, my lady?" **asked Horologium.**

"Um, do all the keys I have have contracts with me?" **asked Sarah.**

"Yes, my lady. We do." **replied Horologium.**

"I've officially replaced Lucy Heartfilia. You may go back home, Horologium." **said Sarah miserably.** **Horologium left.**

"But why do we still remember Lucy?" **asked Natsu.**

"A change in the present can happen instantly. It's the memory of the missing person that takes a long time to fade." **explained Zeref.**

"And who made this change, Zeref?" **asked Sarah.**

"You did, Sarah?" **said Zeref.**

"But I'd never want to take Lucy's life from her. She was happy here." **said Sarah, feeling terrible.**

"You're very powerful, Sarah." **said Zeref.**

"I'm not that powerful. I'm not as strong as you think." **said Sarah.**

"You're powerful and you don't even know how powerful you are." **said Zeref.**

 **All of a sudden, Sarah felt this urge to hug Zeref.**

"I hope you don't mind, but I have to do this." **said Sarah.**

 **Zeref looked surprised as Sarah walked towards him and put her arms around him in a fiery hug.**

"You do realize I have no desire to fight you." **admitted Zeref.**

 **The flames extinguished as Sarah still held Zeref in an embrace.**

"Are you finished yet?" **asked Zeref.**

"Just one more thing to do to finish this hug." **said Sarah as she gently kissed him on the cheek.**

 **Zeref stood there, blushing deeply.**

"You look cute when you blush." **said Sarah, smiling.**

 **Zeref blushed even more and gave Sarah a charming smile.**


	2. Infatuation

**Infatuation**

 **Zeref peeked his head out from behind a tree, looking dreamily at Sarah as she walked into FairyTail's guild hall.**

 **Sarah looked behind her.** **She had a feeling she was being watched.**

 **Zeref hid himself before she could get a glimpse of him.**

 **Safe inside the guild hall, Sarah walks up to Cana.**  
"Can you read my fortune, Cana? I have this weird feeling somebody is following me." **asked Sarah.**  
 **Just then Natsu enters the building.**  
"Natsu, have you been following Sarah around?" **asked Cana suspiciously.**  
 **Natsu stares at Cana, confused.** "No. I've been hanging out with Happy all day." **he said as Happy flew in behind him.**  
"Oh, then of course I'll read your fortune, Sarah." **said Cana preparing her cards.**  
"I miss Lucy." **said Natsu as Cana took Sarah's hands as if she was mentally reading her.**  
 **Then Cana let go of Sarah's hands and shuffled her cards.** **She placed three cards down and two below them.**  
 **Flipping the first one over, they saw an image of keys.** **Then the second one was flipped, which had an image of the celestial spirit world.**  
"I have a celestial spirit stalking me!" **exclaimed Sarah.**  
 **Cana shook her head.** "This is a distant future." **she explained.**  
 **She flipped over the third card, which showed an image of utter chaos.**  
"Looks like you're gonna be dealing with the celestial spirits in the distant future." **said Cana.**  
"What about the other two cards?" **asked Sarah.**  
"The occurring future which is happening presently." **said Cana.**  
 **Cana flipped over the first of the two cards.** **She stared shocked at the image.**  
"The Black Wizard? What's currently happening between you and Zeref?" **asked Cana bewildered.**  
"Nothing. I'm not doing anything with Zeref." **replied Sarah.**  
 **Cana flipped over the last card.**  
"What does that card mean?" **asked Sarah.**  
"Zeref is infatuated with you." **replied Cana.**  
"Infatuated?" **said Sarah, puzzled.**  
"He loves you. He's your stalker." **said Cana.**  
 **Sarah couldn't figure out why Zeref was in love with her.** **Then Natsu reminded her.**  
"Maybe Zeref is in love with you because of that hug and kiss you gave him at your place." **said Natsu.**  
 **Cana looked at Sarah disgustedly.** "You hugged and kissed Zeref?" **she said.**  
"Yeah, I hugged him but the kiss was only on the cheek." **said Sarah.**  
 **Sarah couldn't believe Zeref was in love with her after one simple hug and kiss.** **She had to go talk to him.**

 **Zeref saw Sarah walk out of the guild hall.** **She looked like she was heading home so he followed her without being seen.**

 **When she got to her house, she stood by the door.**  
"Zeref! Come on in! We need to talk!" **said Sarah loud enough for Zeref to hear.**

 **Zeref was startled when she called out his name.** **She wasn't going to head inside until he showed himself.**  
 **He walked out from behind whatever he was hiding behind and through the door into Sarah's house.**

 **They both took a seat at a table across from each other.**  
"So Zeref, I hear you have an infatuation with me. Is that true?" **said Sarah.**  
"It could possibly be true." **said Zeref before blushing,** "If you want it to be true, my dear sweet Sarah."  
"Zeref! It was one hug and kiss. Don't expect me to start dating you now." **said Sarah.**  
 **Zeref stood up from the table, arms extended and palms flat on the tabletop.** "Will you go on a date with me?" **he asked.**  
"Where would we go, Zeref?" **asked Sarah.**  
"We can stroll around in Magnolia park and talk about ourselves." **suggested Zeref.**  
"Fine. As long as you stop following me around. It's creepy." **agreed Sarah.**  
"Then it's a date! See you tomorrow at noon!" **said Zeref excitedly.**  
"See you then, Zeref. You can leave now." **said Sarah.**  
"Do you mind if I stay and look at you more?" **asked Zeref.**  
"Yes, I do mind. Now leave." **ordered Sarah.**  
 **Zeref walked depressingly to the door and turned to face Sarah.** "Are you sure?" **he asked, not wanting to leave her side.**  
"Yes I'm sure, Zeref." **said Sarah, getting up to let Zeref out.**  
 **Closing the door after Zeref had left, Sarah sat on the floor with her back to the door.**  
 **It didn't feel right living in Lucy's apartment.** **Well of course she had to keep up with the rent.** **70,000 jewels were hard to get.** **She'd tried doing jobs with Natsu but he'd kept complaining that Lucy wasn't here.**  
 **If only there was a way to get Lucy back without making Sarah disappear forever.**  
 **Well, she had a date with Zeref tomorrow.** **Maybe she could think of a way to get Lucy back with Zeref's help.**  
 **She couldn't wait to ask him.**

 **Before she could get ready for bed, Natsu had crawled through the window and now stood in her apartment.**  
 **Great.** **Every now and then she called this place hers instead of Lucy's.**  
"I was going to say goodnight to Lucy but I just remembered that she's gone." **said Natsu.**  
"I miss her too, Natsu. I don't want to forget about her. I want her back so she can have her apartment back." **said Sarah, feeling bad about Lucy being gone.**  
"I'm starting to forget the adventures we had together. I don't want to forget everything we did." **said Natsu.**  
"Do you want to sleep here with me in her place?" **asked Sarah.**  
"No. I'll go sleep at my place. I just hope Lucy will be back again." **said Natsu as if Lucy had gone away on a long trip.**  
"Goodnight then, Natsu." **said Sarah, heading off to bed.**  
"See you in the morning, Sarah." **said Natsu, leaving through the window.**

 **Sarah felt in her pocket to make sure it was safe.** **It might come in use to help bring back Lucy.**


	3. Date Night

**Date Night**

 **As Sarah walked with Zeref, she dug at the key in her pocket.** **She still felt it had an important role to fill in getting Lucy back but for now she was stuck talking to Zeref about themselves.**  
"You know, ever since you hugged and kissed me, my magic has changed greatly." **said Zeref.**  
"What's that supposed to mean?" **asked Sarah, unsure of what he was saying.**  
"You know how dark magic radiates from me, right?" **said Zeref, making sure she knew.**  
"Yeah." **said Sarah.**  
"The moment you kissed me my magic turned from dark to light." **said Zeref.**  
 **Power radiated from him and instead of making the trees and everything die, it brought life.** **Flowers bloomed on the trees, the grass grew greener and thicker, and a recently dead squirrel came back to life.**  
"So, to put you back to normal all I have to do is agitate or depress you." **said Sarah, poking Zeref in the chest.**  
"What? You'd want me to go back to that depressing dark magic?" **said Zeref, worried that Sarah might end him ever having light magic again.**  
"Not unless you want to kill someone." **and then out of the blue she said this only to make Zeref jealous.** "I'm in love with Natsu Dragneel." **said Sarah, teasingly.**  
 **Zeref's jaw dropped in surprise and then he got angry.**  
"What?! You love him instead of me! I'll kill him! I'll kill Natsu Dragneel!" **screamed Zeref so loud that it scared the birds from their nests.**  
 **Dark power radiated from him, killing off the whole park and anyone that was there.** **Zeref and Sarah were the only two left unharmed.**  
 **Zeref sat down on the ground with his arms folded across his knees and his head down.**  
 **Sarah knelt down next to him.** "I'm sorry Zeref. I just wanted to see if you'd react to that." **explained Sarah.**  
"Forget about it. Why do you carry a celestial spirit key in your pocket?" **asked Zeref, forgetting the whole jealousy incident.** **Lifting his head, he looked at her curiously.**  
 **She felt in her pocket for the key again, this time taking it out.**  
"How did you know I had a key in my pocket?" **she asked.**  
 **Without telling Sarah that he knew from the moment they met, he tells her a lie.** "I noticed you digging in your pocket earlier." **said Zeref.**  
"How'd you know that it was a stellar spirit key?" **asked Sarah, realizing the deception.**  
"I just knew, okay?" **said Zeref.**  
"You knew way before then, right?" **she asked as if she was interrogating him.**  
"Yes. The moment I met you, I knew you had your very own handcrafted stellar spirit key." **said Zeref frustratingly.**  
 **Sarah, who had been giving Zeref a hard stare, stopped.**  
"What's your spirit's name?" **asked Zeref, proving that he at least didn't know who the spirit was.**  
"I'll show you." **said Sarah, completely cooled off.**  
 **She stood up and held out the key.** "Open, gate of the Wood! Treemore!" **commanded Sarah.**  
 **There was a flash of light and then a tree the same size as a human appeared before her.** **Treemore took in the ghastly sight of the dead park.**  
"I'll assume you called me to give life back to these trees, Sarah." **said Treemore.**  
"I'll take the blame for that, Treemore. I'll even fix everything again." **said Zeref.**  
"I guess you want me to kiss you again." **said Sarah.**  
 **Zeref stood up.** "Yes. To reactivate my magic that brings life." **he said.**  
 **Sarah sighed.** "Zeref, you don't need me to kiss you because you already have that magic activated." **she said.**  
"How?" **asked Zeref.**  
"You just needed to feel loved to use that magic, Zeref. Your magic got in touch with that feeling and turned light." **explained Sarah.**  
"So you're saying that magic has to do with our feelings." **said Zeref, making sure he understood.**  
 **Sarah nodded.** " I love you Zeref. That's all a potential enemy needs: to be loved." **she said, encouraging Zeref's feelings.**  
"I love you too, Sarah." **said Zeref as a light of power radiated from him.**  
 **The whole park returned to its former glory and maybe a little bit lovelier than last time.**  
 **Tears leaked from Zeref's eyes as he stood there.** "You're such a caring person, Sarah. You know how to reach one's own heart." **said Zeref.**  
"I know. Thanks Zeref, for giving me the chance to care about you." **said Sarah, smiling.**  
 **Treemore clapped his tree limb hands together, happily.** "I'm proud of you, Sarah. You're getting close to figuring out how to get Lucy back." **said Treemore before leaving.**  
 **Sarah stood shocked.** _How was she to get Lucy back?_ **She held out Treemore's key on her palm and smiled.** "I'll make Lucy a celestial spirit." **she said.**  
"How is that going to solve everything?" **asked Zeref.**  
"At least she'll be remembered." **said Sarah.**  
"No, Sarah. She won't be remembered. She'll be known." **said Zeref.**  
 **Sarah held the key on her palm in a fist.**  
"I'll do whatever I can to keep the memory of her alive." **said Sarah,** "Even if I have to face the celestial spirit world."


	4. Celestial World Mayhem

**Celestial World Mayhem**

 **Sarah held out the key she had made for Lucy.** "Open, gate of the celestial spirit wizard! Lucy Heartfilia!" **she commanded.**  
 **In a flash of light Lucy appeared in the room of the apartment that was once hers.**  
 **Natsu, excited for Lucy's "arrival", ran up to her and gave her a hug like a friend who had just returned from a long journey.**  
 **Lucy looked happy to see him.** "Natsu! It's great to see you finally!" **she said excitedly.**  
"I'm glad you're back Lucy. Now we can start doing jobs together again." **said Natsu happily.**  
"As long as Sarah's always with you." **said Lucy.**  
"What?" **said Natsu and Sarah both.**  
"I was going to give you back your keys." **said Sarah.**  
"What's the point of having keys if I'm a celestial spirit anyway? They're your keys. A celestial spirit can't have contracts with other spirits." **explained Lucy.**  
 **Sarah and Natsu both looked disappointed.**  
"Well, I don't want these keys. I'm not going to use them because they belong to you." **said Sarah, holding out the case of keys to Lucy.**  
"What about that key in your pocket?" **asked Lucy.**  
 **Sarah reached into her pocket with her other hand that wasn't holding Lucy's keys and took out the wooden key that called Treemore.**  
"This is my key. I made it like I made your key. But I don't want you as a celestial spirit. I want you as Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Spirit Wizard." **said Sarah.**  
"I'm sorry. I'm only a celestial spirit. I'll only be able to attack with the Etiole whip." **said Lucy, brandishing the whip in her hands.**  
"Then I'll have to change the rules." **said Sarah, determined to get Lucy back completely.**  
"You wish to change celestial law." **said Lucy, surprised.**  
"I'll do whatever it takes to make you the real Lucy Heartfilia, member of Fairy Tail, friend to celestial spirits, and Natsu's partner instead of just Lucy the celestial spirit." **said Sarah.**  
"But that's impossible. Leo would tell you that." **said Lucy.**  
 **At the mention of Leo, the leader of the Zodiac himself appeared.**  
"Changing celestial law is a dangerous thing for you to do, Sarah. Hi Lucy. Now that you're a celestial spirit..." **said Leo, quickly moving on to Lucy.**  
"Um, don't even think about it, Leo." **warned Lucy.**

 **While Leo and Lucy were arguing with each other, Sarah took all the keys in her hand, including Treemore's key, and threw them up in the air.**  
 **Leo and Lucy stopped arguing to see what was going on.**  
 **The keys were floating midair in a circle.**  
"Open, gate to the celestial spirit world!" **commanded Sarah.**  
 **The keys started glowing and then light appeared within the circle of keys.**  
"That's impossible. A celestial wizard like yourself can't open the gate to the celestial spirit world." **said Leo, shocked that Sarah was powerful enough to open the gateway to his world.**  
"Well, you underestimate my power and so do I." **said Sarah. *She had been unsure if the gate would really open or not but thought back to what Zeref had said to her.** _You're very powerful, Sarah._ **Zeref's words echoed in her head.**

 **Stepping through the gate, her clothes began to change so that she now wore celestial clothes.**  
 **As the gate began to close from the end she entered, Natsu was accidentally pulled through and his clothes changed too.**  
 **Standing in the entryway to the celestial spirit world, Sarah summons a bunch of magic energy.**

 **Seeing the pillared entryway being filled with light that had a magical feeling to it, Natsu watches as Sarah holds out her arms as if she were praising someone or something.**  
"Sarah! What are you doing?" **Natsu called out to her.**

"I'm bringing Lucy back." **replied Sarah, celestial clothes flowing in imaginary wind.**

 **The entryway got to be too bright that Natsu could barely see the pillars that circled the area.**

 **Sarah, who had recently closed her eyes for a moment to relish in the large amount of magic she was summoning, opened her eyes to see many familiar faces circled around her.**  
 _Sora, Luca, Reno._ _What's happening?_ **she thought, recognizing everyone that stood around her.**  
 **Every fictional character she had met stood before her as the magic that surrounded them got brighter.**  
 **Even the ones that she created herself.**

 **Natsu stared quizzically at the few he could see.**  
 _Who are they?_ **he wondered.**

 **Sarah's eyes fell upon a face she hated yet loved equally.**  
 _Sephiroth..._ **she smiled as she thought of his name.**  
 **Looking back past the circle of friends, she smiled as she said goodbye to Natsu and disappeared in a quiet explosion of light.**

"Sarah..." **Natsu whispered as he watched Sarah and the mass of light and strange people disappear.**  
 **The celestial spirit world faded as if Natsu had been in a dream.** **He found himself back in Lucy house with Lucy Heartfilia herself.**

"Natsu, are you alright?" **asked Lucy, noticing the shocked expression on his face.**

"Yes, I'm fine. Lucy, do you remember ever fading away into nonexistence?" **asked Natsu after answering her question.**

"Um, no. Why would I fade away into nonexistence? I'm standing right here, aren't I?" **said Lucy, confused by Natsu's question.**

 **Natsu walks up to Lucy and hugs her.** "Yeah, and that's all that matters right now." **said Natsu, happy that Lucy's back home.**

 **In a forest a ways from Magnolia stood Zeref, looking down on the town.**  
"It doesn't mean that you're gone because I'll still remember you." **he said as power radiated from him bringing life to everything it touched.**

 **The End**


End file.
